Spyro Doomfire
'Spyro Doomfire '''is a Mysterious friendship creature. The Secondary Antagonist turned Anti-Hero of ''Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. Personality After her home planet's destruction, Spyro became pessimistic, depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated. She was discriminated against by others, because of her powers. Thinking that she was abandoned, bullied and treated contemptuously by others. She didn't understand why such discrimination happened, and so she also suffered from self-hatred. To some extent she understood that the others were miserable and needed to make others miserable too, targeting especially those already more miserable than them. When gaining intimacy with someone as Shira Matsuri, Megumi Fukushira, and Clumsy Smurf, she is shown to be sweet, kind and shy. After witnessing Shira's disappearance and thinking Fukyu was responsible for her "death", Spyro began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, Spyro began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of the body's DNA. The voice of her friendship creature instincts had the mental image of herself, with the only difference having a cold and sadistic expression. History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic Bullies. Spyro is sometimes quiet. Spyro Is also next in line for The Friendship Throne. Spyro Studied And Learned The arts Of Alchemy, Sorcery, Exorcism, And Wizardry. She was close with Bosu, as she protected him from the bullies. One particular moment between the two when they were children was when Spyro and Murkana spent many days building a sand castle. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed. Bosu went around angrily looking for the perpetrator, until finally Spyro approached him that it was actually her that destroyed her own sand castle in order to feel despair. Millions of Years Later, the Demon Princess Pepper Satanica attacks Spyro's Home Planet, Some Friendship Creatures Evacuate, A Lot Accepted Death As their Fate and Faced With Dignity. Pepper then kidnaps Bosu and took him to Hell to be brainwashed. Spyro, was Put in A Rocket, She Was Given her Monokuma Necklace, And her Main Weapon, The Blue Buster Sword, Spyro Watches Tragically As her Mother is taken by Pepper and her demon followers to be enslaved, Spyro then watches her Home Get Destroyed. After this, Spyro now became Serious, Depressed, And Vengeful. Spyro swore revenge and She will find and kill the Demonic Mastermind of the Event of Terrorism, Even if she has to kill Every Demon Disguised As Human. Time on Earth Spyro arrived to Earth at Yami Angel High School as a "foriegn exchange" student. As she arrived, Spyro was isolated, friendless and taunted for her appearance. The worst of her tormentors were Fukyu Mekaru who called her an animal because of her appearance, and said that she had no place in this world, since she wasn't 'really human'. After yet, another attack from the bullies, Spyro later befriended a depressed Diclonius named "Orendia Kokoro Jamshianyo". Soon after, Fukyu had their friend Sako Ichimaru in hand and, while her girls held Spyro and Orendia, she killed her in front of them, laughing and regretting only that its torment didn't last longer. Enraged by the bullies, Spyro and Orendia switched (a term used in Dissociative Identity Disorder, "switching personalities"), finding that they had the power to create invisible arms made up of telekinetic force. They used these to tear all students, except Fukyu, Saikoto, Matsuni to pieces, almost painting the room with their blood. They left the school forever, pausing only to bury their friend and apologize for not saving her. As she prepared to depart the school forever, Spyro was seen by a girl she planned to kill when she mentioned her wings. But to her shock, the girl, Shira Matsuri doesn't mock her wings, she praises them and states her envy of her for having them. Despite her efforts to push her away, young Spyro finds herself becoming friends with the persistent, earnest Shira, and one day most of all becomes the happiest in her entire life. To gain acceptance into the new school, Shira suggests that Spyro participate in the school's annual talent show. Should her invention and presentation impress Peppa, she'll be allowed enrollment. Unfortunately, Spyro reaches a creative rut until Shira steps in and advises that she look from a different angle. Shira's advice leads to the creation of the song "Reimu Sakura". On the night of the show, Peppa shows amazement at the sight of Spyro's latest song, leading to the latter's acceptance into the school. After the successful performence, Shira and Spyro have some time alone, during which Shira congratulates the new girl on her accomplishment, showing pride in the new path that she's willing to take. Just then, a fire breaks loose at the school and the friends immediately rush to the action. While most civilians manage to escape, Shira learns from a survivor that Peppa is still trapped inside the burning building. With no help around to save her, Shira boldly (and foolishly) volunteers her own life. A fearful Spyro immediately stops her, but reluctantly allows the decision upon seeing Shira's humanity and motivation to rescue her mentor, incase she doesn't survive, Shira takes off her scouter, and put's it on Spyro's blue headphones, as it is something to remember her by. After rushing inside, the building violently explodes, it is unknown what happened to Shira (even though her final moments are not shown, the manga implies that she was sucked into a portal). After Shira's disappearance, everyone mourns her this while a heartbroken Spyro falls into a deep state of depression. However, it is confirmed by Spoony that she is still alive, but psychologically traumatized. The Start of the Mysterious Tragedy She found a girl named Megumi Fukushira at a fountain just outside the school. She recognized her boyfriend as a part of the school's new Reserve Course and explained to Megumi what the Reserve Course was. She noticed the change in his expression and was about to say something when he noticed the Kagami's Imposter attempting to escape. She tied them up and returned to collect Megumi, carrying both of them to the classroom with ease. Megumi pretty much reminded Spyro of Shira, which caused her to recover from her depression a little bit. Brainwashing Dark Kendra then explained that her plans had once again changed - that she would use both Spyro as well as her classmates. As a demonstration of the effectiveness of her newly-acquired brainwashing video, Dark Kendra brought out a Reserve Course student, who acted under compulsion to saw willingly into his own neck despite his objections. Spyro sought to stop the student from harming himself, but became restrained by her guard. Spyro watched helplessly as the Reserve Course student killed himself, unable to do anything to protect him. Spyro was later forced to watch the Student Council Killing Game video that Kagami Harumi had worked on, although the friendship creature resisted the subliminal messaging, which surprised the guard. As Dark Kendra left, she directed her guard to perform neurosurgery on Spyro's brain to manipulate her into becoming more susceptible to misfortune. With her willpower fading, Spyro could only think of Shira before the guard's efforts took effect, effectively lobotomizing her. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Masterminds Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Honorable Category:ImmortalsCategory:Humanoid Category:Hero's Lover Category:Dark Messiah Category:Horror Villains Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Elementals Category:Deities/Gods Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Protective Category:Game Changer Category:Extremists Category:Misanthropes Category:Cataclysm Category:Tragic Category:Nihilists Category:Vigilante Category:Death Gods Category:Mutilators Category:Teenagers Category:Insecure Category:Scapegoat Category:Enigmatic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Remorseful Category:Suicidal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Heroes Category:Villains